1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing connections from cabling to circuit board assemblies. In particular, the present invention is directed to means for creating electrical and physical connections of coaxial cables to circuitry for use with wireless antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, in computer networking, computers and other devices in a network were connected through wired connections. Wireless networking had not previously been widely adopted due to the low data rates supported and the lack of an international standard. The development of specific standards for high-speed wireless networking has allowed for more ubiquitous networking. Thus, local area networks employing wireless devices are becoming more common and many different types of devices require antenna connections to allow for wireless communication.
Exemplars of those wireless networking technologies are IEEE 802.11(a), 802.11(b), 802.11(g) and BLUETOOTH, easy personal wireless connectivity methodologies. All of these specifications require antenna assemblies that allow the mobile devices to communicate using electromagnetic signals, with both established wireless networks and, in ad hoc networks, with each other.
As the use of wireless networks become more widespread, a greater number of devices, as well as types of devices, may employ wireless communication. For example, heretofore un-networked devices, like a digital picture frame, may connect with wireless networks to update data, such as updating a digital photo displayed in the frame. As the networks become more ubiquitous, the need for cheaper and simpler connection of antenna to the circuitry of the devices becomes more acute.
Currently, on wireless designs, an antenna connects to broadcast and reception circuitry through a cable with connectors at at least one end. These connectors are often very expensive and can increase the overall cost of a device. While the cost of the connector may be a small percentage of the overall cost of the device, the cost may still decrease a profit margin for a device. Lower cost designs have often soldered the coax wire directly to the printed circuit board (PCB), and this is prone to many problems, such as the wire withdrawing from the PCB holes, where the cable is connected. Additionally, the heat of soldering can melt insulation, and change the electrical properties of the connection.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a connector that will maintain the concentricity of the coax cable while the cable is affixed to the PCB, as well as maintain electrical characteristics of the connection. There is also a need for a connector that will speed assembly time by making the antenna wire stay in the PCB during soldering. There is also a need for a connector that will reduce the overall cost for the connection while maintaining efficiency and quality of the connection.